


College Lovegebra

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Too much dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Sungwoon and Jaehwan coined the formula of Long Lasting Love.LLL= MU(2)-MPBut their friends still don't get it.





	College Lovegebra

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the mods who spent their time running this fest. Thank you for the extension you gave to the authors. I apologize for submitting my fic late. ;_;
> 
> Thanks to the prompter, I really enjoyed writing this. I had so many thoughts in my mind on how to finish this or will I evenfinish this because I was a mess these past few months but my feels for this prompt prevailed! I hope you enjoy reading this. 
> 
> I hope this fic will make the reader smile! ♡

 

"Why does it have to be an Ariana Grande song?" Jaehwan whispers to Sungwoon beside him but his voice can reach the other side of the long table in the cafeteria.

"You said we'll go for a song that suits our voices?" Sungwoon says without even trying to whisper back because there's no point if their friends hear it.

"Yah, I did. but Almost is never enough? Really? have you seen the lyrics of that? We're supposed to show our feelings for each other Like hello? you're enough for me?" Jaehwan whines as he extends his arms to wrap around Sungwoon's smaller built. The latter doesn't even bother get away from the embrace and just leans to Jaehwan even more.

"Babe please, you even considered singing ‘Out of the Woods’ because you stepped on the gas instead of brake when we had our first road trip? Come on, we even sang Black Widow in the shower together, we're superb? We can sing Itsy Bitsy spider and they will still feel that we're so in love?" Sungwoon assures his boyfriend who takes over-thinking as hobby. Jaehwan grins before he plants kisses on his boyfriend's neck. The other people in their table are not bothered at all because they got used to Sungwoon and Jaehwan's nonsense bickerings to cringe-worthy public displays of affection and corny pick-up lines.

"I don't get it." Woojin whispers, keeps watching the odd couple in front of him.

"Yup, that's what I said last year. Welcome to the club." Daniel knudges the freshman.

"This is too hilarious. I said that too when I first heard that they're already dating two years ago?" Jisung butts in.

"Really? They’re together for two years? Do you get it now?" Woojin asks his two seniors.

"Hmm, we don't need to? We just know they're so whipped with each other for so long we’re all fed up." Jisung says while Daniel nods in agreement.

"How did they end up with each other though?" Woojin, being a curious freshman asks (since only cats can be killed if they're curious). Before Jisung answers, Jaehwan cuts him off and answers. "Awww, it's nice to know Woojinie is interested to know the love story of the century. Unlike those two inexperienced lads on your side."

“Hmmm, we ended up because we solved the formula of long-lasting love? You know the LLL formula? where MU to the second power, minus MP and you’ll get LLL?” Sungwoon continues to back his boyfriend up, still holding Jaehwan arms with his wiggly eyebrows.

“Goodness gracious, here we go again.” Jisung whispers while browsing his twitter timeline waiting one of his mutuals to spill some tea about their messed up Psychology organization.

“If only that kind of formula can make me pass my algebra exam.” Daniel adds his side comment that earned him some burn from Sungwoon’s bluntness.

“This formula is only applicable to lovegebra, Daniel. How many times do I have to tell you? I know you suck at maths but hey, I remember you also suck at love so maybe you’ll never get this formula. And it takes two to tango so you can never get this formula alone.”

“God, the cheese is killing me! I will never ever give my two cents in this family.” Daniel sighs in defeat and focus back on his notes from his algebra class.

“God approved.” Jaehwan says as he slams his hand on the table acting like a court judge. Sungwoon and Jaehwan see that Woojin is waiting for them to explain the formula so they decided to continue.

“Awwww, Woojinie looking oh so confused. We’re used to that reactions, even own our parents gave that look full of confusion why did we end up together.”

“Yeah right. They were more stoked when we announced that we’re dating than when we confessed that we’re gay? Oh good times!” Jaehwan says feeling all proud but ends it with a boisterous laugh with Sungwoon.

“Their parents are friends so they ended up being friends as well in case you’re wondering, Woojin. And they are all good about their kids yelling each other’s names at night.” Even Jisung heard their friends’ story, he can't help not to butt in and answer the silent question in Woojin’s confused mind.

“It all started on Aー” Sungwoon says while Jaehwan is all eyes on him but their two friends ends the introductory sentence because they got used this story telling tradition of whoever sits with them. “ーpril Fools day three years ago.”

 

《《《

 

3 years ago

Sungwoon was sipping his iced strawberry milkshake in a coffee shop near his university. He was waiting for Baekhyun, his senior and co-choir member. They decided to meet up and discuss the potential songs they could play in the piano and perform for the upcoming foundation day.

“Hey babe!” Sungwoon was a little shocked when Jaehwan whispered to his ear before sitting beside him.

“Babe yo ass. I know why you’re here with me right now. Let me tell you this, sweetie. Don’t act stupid in front of Baekhyun.” Jaehwan nodded excitedly like a puppy wanting to have some treats from his owner. After a couple of minutes, the person they’ve been waiting arrived. Sungwoon tried to give a welcoming smile at Baekhyun even Jaehwan was pinching his thigh under the table to control himself from being excited.

“Hi Sungwoon, oh? Jaehwan is here too.” Baekhyun said, as he returned the sweet smile from the two.

“Yup he wants to see-” Sungwoon supposed to answer why Jaehwan was there but he was cut off by the latter with a hilarious excuse he didn’t expect. “We want to see you so that we can say that Sungwoonie and I are dating?” Jaehwan held his hand tight and lifted their clasped hands so Baekhyun could see. Sungwoon was surprised but realized that today was April fools day but found it really stupid for Jaehwan because of all people, he chose Baekhyun, the person he likes, to know his stupid way of celebrating April fools. Sungwoon had to save his friend’s ass and tell Baekhyun that it was all a joke for April fools but they didn’t know that their senior was no longer a fan of April fools and truly congratulate them for being a couple.

Their mini huddle ended with a good choice of songs to consider and before Baekhyun walked out, he commended the two for listening to their own feelings of loving each other.

“Kim Jaehwan, the dumbest person I know, sucked at crushes and feelings and he’ll gonna be alone forever because he was the dumbest and he sucks.” Sungwoon said flatly, while putting the music sheets that Baekhyun gave to him earlier. Jaehwan, on the other hand, kept on banging his forehead lightly on the table.

“Am I really that dumb? My plan was to say that we’re dating and take back what I said as an April fools joke then confess to him. That plan was gold, wasn’t it?” Sungwoon looked at him with an are-you-fucking-serious face while sipping the remaining milkshake.

“Hell to the yeah! And stupid if you don’t mind. That plan was so you, that plan was dumb.”

“Hey! The only thing that comes out from your mouth is I’m dumb. Why don’t you just console your boyfriend here? We are still dating today remember?” Jaehwan stopped banging his head on the table and just slouched in the wooden chair, he would definitely fall anytime.

“My lips is too pretty to lie and you’re too hooked with your april fools antics. Yeah, I like boys but dumb boys are not my cup of tea.” Sungwoon clinged his bag on his shoulder and stood up. He looked at Jaehwan’s defeated state and grabbed the latter’s hand. “Come on, Babe. I’ll have a boyfriend to console.” Sungwoon winked. Jaehwan was grinning as he held hands with Sungwoon. Sungwoon and Jaehwan went directly to Jisung’s table who was busy reading his textbook in the student’s lounge. Sungwoon told everything that Jaehwan did earlier (even the dating thing) and shared all their free time laughing and teasing Jaehwan.

 

《《《

 

2 years ago

Sungwoon and Jaehwan were holding hands toward their usual table in the student’s lounge. Jisung was playing his phone because he didn’t have anything to do. He stopped what he was doing and stared at his two friends who kept on tickling each other’s neck and laugh. It was not really advisable to hear both of them laugh at the same time because it could make Jisung’s ears bleed even with his headphones on. The two of them stopped when they noticed Jisung’s judging look.

“What was that?” Jisung asked, still with a confused face.

“We’re dating!” the two answered in unison.

“You said that last year during April fools day. It’s already June, you asshats!”

“We did date as a joke that time but today is real? We’ve been dating for almost a week!” Jaehwan explained. Jisung was still lost on what did Jaehwan said so he looked at Sungwoon for confirmation since he knew that Sungwoon was a bit more normal. “We started dating last sunday when Jaehwan and his parents went to my house for lunch? We even asked permission from our parents if we could date. They were a bit shocked and thought that we’re just fooling around but they let us so we’re dating? Pretty cool huh?” Sungwoon confirmed and Jaehwan kissed him on his cheek before he smiled at Jisung. Jisung was still lost on what’s happening. He never expected that his two friend would dwell in a non-platonic and romantic relationship. He cringed as he realized that this would be his new environment, spending time with his weird friends who were already dating with too much public display of affection.

“I don’t get it.” Jisung whispered.

 

《《《

 

A year ago

Sungwoon didn’t know why Jaehwan always reminding him not to throw the plastic bottles and keep them so he could collect all  of them without any explanation. He even saw Jaehwan picking scattered plastic bottles and put them in his bag. He remembered that time when Daniel got mad at Jaehwan for drinking his soda last week so he could keep the plastic bottle to himself.

Sungwoon, Jisung and Daniel were working on their individual papers when Jisung noticed that Jaehwan was not around.

“Oh, it’s so weird that your boyfriend is not here? Is he no longer whipped?” Jisung asked.

“He’s been acting weird lately. He was so into plastic bottles. I’ve never been so left out because of plastic bottles! And he’s not here because Jaehwan will be the campus DJ today.” Sungwoon whined. He missed his giant baby.

“Whoah whoah, wait, Hyung! Did I hear it correctly or am I just clouded with schoolwork? Jaehwan is Sungwoonie Hyung’s boyfriend? I don’t get it.” Daniel broke his silence and asked Jisung. He thought that Sungwoon and Jaehwan were just childhood friends who stick with other because they had no choice and they were the one who could stand each other in a platonic brotherly way.

“I officially welcome you to my world, Daniel. You don’t have to get it but you have to live with it without getting it.”

“Ahm…..okay.” Daniel was so lost and decided to get back on his essay.

“Surprise surprise, Niel. But he’s been too busy with plastic bottles I feel the need to drink on glasses or paper cups to avoid plastic bottles." Sungwoon mopped.

The broadcasting club had a save the environment event where every student who donates plastic bottles could send a message to their loved ones and friends to them and the club members would announce it to the whole campus.

“Good morning, ladies and gents! To all the students who are chillin’ and cramming right now, fighting! You did that to yourselves. Joke! But on behalf of Broadcasting club, we would like to thanks those who participated in our save the nature event. As we promised, we will starting reading your messages for your love ones in exchanged with your plastic bottles!” After Sungwoon heard his boyfriend’s voice, all his jealousy over an inanimate object disappeared.

“This message is for HSW, from his environmental friendly boyfriend, KJH. Hi babe! Sorry if I’m not with you right now. I know you miss me and kinda mad for the things I’ve been doing about plastic bottles? But I hope you realize now why did I do that. I just want to know that I love you and also I want the campus to know, even 90% of the university will not get it all.” Sungwoon sneered at Jisung and Daniel for acting like puking and shivering because of Jaehwan sappiness but he smiled because he was not left out in the first place.

“He’s not even reading that message. That was an impromptu you idiot. I love you too.” Sungwoon said to no one in particular while scribbling something on his scratch paper to contain his feels.

“90%? Make that 99.9% because only the two of you get it.” Jisung laughed at his friend who didn’t mind what he said because of Jaehwan’s surprise message.

“The second message is from 052796 to 032294. Baby it’s me. Please always be healthy. Don’t eat too much mandu. Your real mandu will get jealous! Hehehe”

“The last message is from me, and I hope my boyfriend will still hear me out. I donated every plastic bottles I saw so the club let me take my time before wrapping this up so yeah…”

Jisung raised his eyebrow and smirked after hearing his shameless friend who would do anything for love. They’ve been doing so many stupid, corny and cheesy antics in a span of a year. Good thing, Daniel became their friend so he was no longer alone in this third wheel life.

“Jisungie-hyung, don’t tell me all the message that Jaehwan read were all from him?” Daniel asked but realized the answer right away.

“Why bother asking, kid? Get used to it.”

Meanwhile, Sungwoon was having a great day of his life. This was one of Jaehwan surprises that caught him off guard. He definitely took back what he said earlier because he loved plastic bottles now.

 

“...Sungwoonie, I know I haven’t said this to you before but after you grabbed my hand and told me that you had a boyfriend to console on April Fools days three years ago, I realized one thing, and that was my favorite april fool antic and I’m the happiest that it turned into a reality when we really started dating. Even you find it dumb, even you find me dumb, I’m still your one and only dumb. We were close friends, childhood friends. We got closer because you found out 2 years ago that I liked someone with the name starts with letter “B’ and I accidentally discovered that you liked a senior who has ‘K’ as an initial but those two are dating until now so are we. But anyway, I love you so much and I just want to say  advance happy anniv to us!”

“Hyung, I love him so much but he needs to stop what he’s doing. The campus doesn’t need too much information.” Sungwoon got out from his love trance and felt that his boyfriend need to stop from his information overload. Good thing those two seniors were already graduated last year. Sungwoon sent him a message to stop what he’s doing and just meet him already.

 

 

2018

“Wow, what a concept. I know I still don’t get it but will you care to explain what LLL formula is all about?” Woojin finally asks after listening to the odd couple’ story. Daniel commends him for being a good listener and curious which he didn’t do last year and just chose to spend time with his friends without getting it.

“Ooh, our Woojinie likes someone isn’t he? He seems pretty interested.” Jisung teases the younger.

“Hey, no, hyung. I’m just curious. There’s a part of me that really wants to get it. You know?” Woojin denies. All his senior friends laugh out loud for a few seconds.

“I love the fact that Woojin is an intellectual applied mathematics major. Okay, buddy. I will explain. I hope Daniel will use it in the future as well.” Sungwoon says as he pats Woojin’s head like a good boy and teases Daniel who just scowled at him. “So the formula of LLL or long lasting love is MU or Mutual Understanding to the second power minus MP stands for Mutual Pinning. Jaehwan and I know that we had feelings for each other every april fools day. We asked ourselves one time, what if we don’t wait for april fools to come for us to date and just date for real! We knew mutual pinning sucks because we used to like people who pinned for each other so we didn’t stand any chance to them. So when Jaehwanie and I realized that we were each others’ lead of our wet dreams, that was the time to make those wet dreams into a sexy reality.”

“How did you both realize? No one got scared to confess thinking that you will ruin your friendship?” Woojin couldn’t help not to asked.

“I realized that no matter what I do or no matter how dumb I was, Sungwoon will be there. He knows me more than myself.” Jaehwan answered.

“Hmmm, Yea right. You’re still dumb until now but yes. He can’t live without me or else he’ll die because of some unhygienic reason. Well, maybe no one got scared because we almost watched all the clichè love stories between best friends, read almost all best friends to lovers short stories of my little sister on wattpad."

“Oh my….Sunghee’s wattpad stories. When you go to #mutualpinning tags all her works are there. I told Sungwoonie that we will never do some pinning for each other and give his little sister an idea to write a better best friends turned to lovers without getting scared of being honest with their feeling. Mutual pinning is the worst thing and a blocker for a good love story.” Jaehwan says as he holds Sungwoon’s hand tightly.

Jisung and Daniel decides to take Woojin away from the couple because it seems that the youngest will collapse anytime because of too much information. Maybe they have to teach Woojin the art of not giving a fuck about the odd couple.

“Babe, have you seen Woojinie’s face? He was too tired absorbing how powerful our love is.” Jaehwan says to his boyfriend after their friends left them.

“Yup, and I think it’s better for them not get it, you know?” Sungwoon answers and opens two cans of soda for the both of them. Jaehwan grins at Sungwoon after getting his drink. 

“We don’t get it either.” Both of then say it in unison and laugh happily.


End file.
